¿Quieres saber lo que se siente?
by Athaeris
Summary: No... no leyeron mal... No... no me equivoque... Este es un fic DxG... es el primero y el ultimo... muy ligero DxC... VERDADERAS fans DxC abstenerse, o no si quieren lean... da igual tengo sueño... UA


_**No creo que sea necesario decir a quienes le dedico este... fic...**_

_**Ustedes saben porque lo escribi, y casi me da un ataque en el intento... pero aqui está**_

_**cabe decir.. que es y será el unico DxG que haga... bien?**_

_**aparte de las obvias personas (si estuviste en la conversacion de ese dia sabes a quienes me refiero) tambien se lo dedico a Lily :)**_

_**...**_

_**TDI/TDA/TDWT No me pertenecen... de ser asi no me gustaria tanto la serie u.u**_

_**sin nada que agregar...**_

* * *

Duncan trabaja como vigilante en un condominio. Siempre aburrido.

Hace mucho tiempo, le había caído un par de balas. No, nada importante. Casi muere, pero "¿Cuál es la diferencia de morir hoy y morir mañana? De todos modos morirás" Decía siempre lo mismo.

Un montón de edificios, sin fantasmas, sin asesinos, sin mafiosos, sin probabilidades de caerse, sin un prófugo, sin un traficante. Eran sólo un montón de paredes, pisos y muebles ¡Ah! También personas viviendo ahí.

Sólo había algo interesante en esa pila de cansancio, una gótica.

No lo culpen. Cuando todo es gris, un punto azul sobresale extraordinariamente.

Cada cierto tiempo, la veía llegando con un grupo de góticos. Vestidos de negro; cabellos teñidos de plateado, azul y rara vez de fucsia; muchos de los chicos parecían travestis. Duncan sabía diferenciar perfectamente, entre un emo, un gótico, un metalero, y obviamente un punk, ese era su terreno, de esa manera podía ver quiénes eran góticos de verdad y quienes sólo querían aparentar. Cuando llegaban en gran cantidad, sabía que pasaría… Una fiesta. Las fiestas que había en ese departamento eran muy deprimentes, con volumen al máximo y casi siempre terminaban en una ventana rota. El sonido que salía de esa casa era estrepitoso. Ningún vecino se atrevió (ni se atreverán) a tratar de interrumpir las constantes fiestas ¿Por qué? No querían ver cómo era la ira de los góticos.

De verdad odiaba su trabajo, era muy monótono.

Tenía una novia, Courtney. Hace 1 año y 3 meses que no la veía, ella se había ido a estudiar a París. Duncan le prometió que la esperaría.

Una noche, en la que se quedaba de guardia, mientras caminaba completamente distraído, chocó con uno de los amigos de Gwen.

-Marica, fíjate dónde caminas- El gótico le había llamado marica… Duncan no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?-

-Encima de ciego y marica ¿También eres sordo?-

Duncan se abalanzó y golpeó al gótico. Una gran pelea comenzó. Ambos se defendían bastante bien, ninguno parecía ceder. La contienda estaba durando mucho más de lo que esperaban. Muchas personas que caminaban, se acercaron a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

La pelea fue muy larga. Demasiado.

Ambos estaban muy lastimados. Tal vez la disputa se habría alargado mucho más, pero alguien la detuvo…

Un joven llamó al extraño, y le dijo que viniera.

-Gran pelea- Dijo éste, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz.

-Lo fue- Duncan no había salido ileso, se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

-Otro día lo terminamos-

-Bien-

Duncan siguió con su rutina. Sintió que alguien lo estaba siguiendo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo él cuando sintió unos ligeros pasos detrás de él.

-Eee…, se te cayó esto- Le dio una billetera, al parecer se le había caído durante el altercado.

-Gracias, últimamente no hay mucha gente honesta-

-No sé cómo tomar eso-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No sé si tomarlo de buena manera, el hecho de que me dices "honesta". O tomarlo de mala forma, ya que me estás diciendo que soy como el resto de personas-

-¿Qué tienen de malo el resto de personas?-

-Para empezar el hecho de que no son honestas- Ella comenzó a reírse cortantemente.

-Jaja-

-¿Quieres venir a mi fiesta? Al parecer eres punk- Ella notó el mohack que Duncan tenía.

-No puedo, tengo este _"fantástico"_ trabajo- Duncan hizo comillas en el aire cuando dijo fantástico.

-Si te desocupas vienes-

-Ajá-

-Chao- Ella se estaba alejando, pero antes de desaparecer, Duncan la llamó.

-¡Hey!- Gritó él desde lejos.

-Que- Dijo en forma de respuesta, sin gritar.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Gwen- Sonrió levemente -¿Y el tuyo?-

-Duncan, chao-

-Adiós-

Después de esa conversación, ambos se cruzaron más de una vez. Salieron, tuvieron más de una cita, se besaron más de una vez, y pasaron más de una noche juntos en el departamento de Gwen, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Luego de 3 meses, y aunque teóricamente seguía siendo enamorado de Courtney, ambos se volvieron novios. Iban al cine a ver sus queridas películas de terror. Más de una vez incendiaron una casa.

Duncan, escapándose de sus horas de trabajo, iba a las deprimentes fiestas. Al terminar cada fiesta se quedaba a dormir ahí.

6 meses después ambos tuvieron una cita en el parque. No, no es que Duncan no quisiera pagar un lugar más… apropiado para la cita, habían ido ahí, para asustar a los niños que aparte de jugar destruían a las plantas.

…Ambos se besaron…

No se dieron cuenta de que la eee… ¿Ex - Novia? De Duncan los miraba muy cerca de ahí.

-Du-duncan- Duncan no estaba seguro, si era obra de su imaginación o si de verdad esa voz era de Courtney. Se separó lentamente de Gwen, y volteó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Regrese, creo que estuviste ocupado- Dijo ella mientras se le caía una lagrima de sus ojos.

-Yo… eh…-Duncan no hallaba palabras para explicarse.

Courtney se fue corriendo, y caminó lentamente por la autopista. Duncan la siguió, pero era tarde. Un camión la había atropellado.

No era una bonita imagen, Courtney había recibido tal impacto que voló lejos. La sangre estaba desparramada por pista.

…

Duncan se sentía culpable, no había palabras para describir lo que percibía.

…

Gwen trataba de ayudarlo, él no la quería ver.

-¡ES TU CULPA!-

…

Meses después de lo ocurrido, ambos volvieron a frecuentarse.

Volvieron a salir, y él prácticamente había olvidado lo ocurrido.

Una de sus muchas citas fue en un café. Gwen no hablaba mucho, y casi siempre asentía.

Duncan vio una sombra detrás de Gwen, no le tomó importancia.

La sombra volvió a aparecer, y otra vez, no le tomó importancia.

La sombra se quedó ahí, y cada segundo comenzaba a tomar forma, la forma de una chica.

…Courtney…

Duncan se paró rápidamente de la silla (Dejando a Gwen sola) caminó hacia la salida (Donde estaba la sombra), Gwen lo llamó, y él no hizo caso…

La sombra paró.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Duncan seguro.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta- Dijo el ente.

-¿Qué pregunta?-

-¿Quieres…-Hubo un ligero silencio.

-¡¿Qué?-

-…Saber lo que se siente?-

Duncan parpadeó unos segundos sin comprenderlo, ¿Saber que se siente qué? Puede ser el hecho de que la dejara, o el de olvidarla, ¿Cómo podía hacerle sentir eso?

-No entiendo-

-No me sorprende- Habló fríamente.

Duncan trataba de entender… no tuvo mucho tiempo

-Saber que se siente…-

-¿Qué?-

-La muerte-

Un carro apareció de la nada, y lo mató… su sangre se esparció e hizo una larga mancha.

…

…

…

Gwen salió del café… se quedó estática…

…

En el piso, con la sangre de Duncan, estaba escrito: "SIGUES TÚ, ESTOY DETRÁS DE TI"

…

* * *

**Originalmente no acababa así, pero me dieron la idea... y se los digo a ustedes... pueden escribir y publicar todos los fics que se les plascan... no necesitan autorizacion de nadie para hacerlo... si quieren dejar de ser DxC para ser DxG haganlo!... es su desicion y eee... lo apoyaremos?... si eso lo apoyaremos...**

**Y repito... mis fics pueden tener (y lo tendran) DxG... pero no van a acabar siendo DxG... debo decir que antes de entrar a FF me gustaba el DxG... pero ahora soy 100% DxC... aunque tal vez cambie de opinion... muajaja**

**Como sea tengo sueño... no tengo ganas de ver si hay algun error o no... solo quiero dormir...**

**Dejen reviews o no... como quieran... al menos denme la señal de que lo leyeron... saludos**


End file.
